Town
NOTE: There is a bug where on multiplayer, if one were to spam W while exiting the town hole, it would send you straight to the next town, with a chance of it sending you to the level after the next town. Trying to bypass District 20 will send you to District 22 or 23, which is just like any normal district but everything is stripped and replaced with X or ><. This glitch biome is only available if you do the glitch through the 20th district, or if you get lucky, you can do it in the 19th district. This glitch biome will switch the towns from every even number to every odd number. This glitch also happens outside of town. Glitched areas will either appear as levels or towns. They will be empty or populated by NPC's, which will sell and work normally, but never enemies. You can go to infinite amounts of these by going through the purple square (which is where the door should be) at the end of the glitched stage. and the only way to die is to spawn a chicken boss by killing the chickens in the town zones, because your hunger will fill when it reaches 0. This glitch is useful for getting the district based gear. A Town is the "safe zone" which appears in every other district, after entering one of 3 exit doors in the last district. When the player reaches a Town they can find two shops, as well as a blacksmith, tailor, leather-worker and a hoarder. It may also be present and Altar, which can either bless or curse the player. If a player stays too long, a message will pop up, saying "The scourge are coming!", and special music will play. Once this happens it is recommended you skedaddle out of there because OP cyclopes are coming to one hit kill you. A chicken "boss" will appear at random after the player kills one or more of the chickens that roam the town. Shops In every town are two shopkeepers. They sell items for a set amount of gold which can be obtained by selling items to the Hoarder, killing Creatures and Bosses, or opening Chests. The two shop keepers can sell various items including ore and creature drops, but mostly sell Tools. For more info go to the Coins page. Blacksmith Each town has a Blacksmith where the player can convert their ore into bars and convert any three matching bars into a piece of armor. To open the Blacksmith interface, stand in front of the furnace and press W. The top row allows you to convert two of the same ore into a matching type of bar. The following rows each convert three of the same type of bar (including refined bone/stone) into the matching type of helm, armor or shield respectively. There are currently five different sets of armor that can be crafted. While the shields offer bonus HP only, the remaining pieces of armor provide both additional HP and ATK (per piece) when equipped: Flora the Tailor Each town has a Tailor where the player can convert their Refined Cloth and bars into a matching type of cloth, and then into armor. The Tailor creates armor geared towards mages, granting a boost to both HP and MAG. To open the Tailor interface, stand next to the Tailor and press W. The top row allows you to convert Refined Cloth and bars into a matching type of cloth. The following rows each convert three of the same type of cloth into a matching type of hood and robes. There are currently five different sets of armor that can be crafted, each providing additional HP and MAG (per piece) when equipped: Finn the Leatherworker Each town has a Leatherworker where the player can convert their Refined Leather and bars into a matching type of leather, and then into armor. While the Blacksmith creates melee armor and the Tailor creates mage armor, the Leatherworker creates ranged armor that is geared towards archers, granting a boost to dexterity. To open the Leatherworker interface, stand next to the Leatherworker and press W. The top row allows you to convert Refined Leather and bars into a matching type of leather. The following rows each convert three of the same type of leather into a matching type of cap and cloak. There are currently five different sets of armor that can be crafted, each providing additional HP and DEX (per piece) when equipped: Havel the Hoarder Each Town has a Hoarder NPC where the player can sell items in exchange for gold. To open the Hoarder interface, stand next to the Hoarder and press W. The amount of gold given for each item ranges from 1-4 gold per item. His prices are random. Category:Guide Category:Town